vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Keramon
Keramon= Keramon is a Child Digimon that evolved from Tsumemon. Its physique has gotten larger, and with its huge mouth, it can eat away at much more data than Tsumemon could. Because it eats away at more than 100 megabytes of data per second, the data is destroyed the instant it enters Keramon. Due to its extremely cheerful personality, it thinks of its destructive actions as just part of its play. |-|Kuramon= An Unidentified Digimon that suddenly appeared on the Computer Network. The aggression generated by the malice of people who abuse the Computer Network, and the conflicts which are unfolding on the Network, manifested and a single DigiTama was created. Humanity's destruction instinct is condensed within that DigiTama, and as such the mysterious Digimon that was born from it is a very dangerous being. It multiplies like a virus within the Computer Network, causing a slight degree of network failure. |-|Tsumemon= A Baby Digimon that further evolved from Kuramon. The tips of its tentacles have become claw-shaped, and its ferocity has also increased. It consumes data at a terrifying speed, causing the Network to go haywire. Not only that, once it has evolved into Tsumemon, it becomes even more difficult to capture due to its fast movement speed. |-|Chrysalimon= An Adult Digimon which has an appearance like a chrysalis. The Child-level Keramon will go into a chrysalis-like state in order to evolve into a stronger Digimon, and once it does so it conserves its energy. For that reason, it is completely unable to move, but it is protected by its tough shell, and can attack the opponent with the tentacles extending from its back. In some cases, it can evolve to Perfect without becoming an Adult, but it is able to evolve to a stronger Perfect by evolving to Chrysalimon. |-|Infermon= A Perfect Digimon which has an appearance like a long-legged spider. Its form is usually in an outstretched state, with its head and limbs extended, but it is also able to assume a cocoon form, with its limbs retracted into its body. When it goes into its cocoon form, its defensive power is raised such that every attack is deflected, but it can only go forward in a straight line, and the fact that it cannot modify its trajectory is a clear weakness. It is able to penetrate every Network, despite the strength of their security. If Infermon is released into the Network, the world will probably then collapse into chaos. |-|Diaboromon= It repeatedly absorbs all the data on the Network in order to evolve and grow larger, and is depleting the Digital World to the brink of destruction. A Diablomon that has absorbed a lot of data becomes convinced that it is an all-knowing and all-powerful being, and it takes pleasure in destruction and slaughter. However, when this Digimon congregates in great numbers, its raison d'être is made clear; as that ultimate goal is to hijack a military computer and try to destroy the Real World as well with a nuclear strike, this is a terrifying Digimon. |-|Armageddemon= A Super-Ultimate Digimon that was born when Diablomon's Babies fused in large quantities, causing a mutation. Diablomon had the ability to make many copies of itself, but they were characterized by having lesser abilities than the original possessed. However, by producing Babies in large quantities and then fusing them, it did not disperse its abilities, but instead was able to attain power greater than Diablomon by condensing them into one being. Also, Diablomon-species Digimon are special Digimon that are affiliated with neither light nor darkness. Powers and Abilities Tier: 9-B | 6-B | At least High 4-C | 4-B | At least Low 2-C | At least Low 2-C, possibly 2-C | At least 2-A, likely High 2-A | At least 2-A, likely High 2-A Name: Keramon | Chrysalimon/Kurisarimon | Infermon | Diaboromon/Diablomon | Armageddemon/Armagemon Origin: Digimon Gender: Genderless Age: Unknown Classification: Unidentified Digimon Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Darkness Manipulation, Can eat data to become stronger, Duplication (Can create countless clones of itself. It's clones however have lesser abilities), All of his attacks have a chance to instantly kill the opponent, Can lower his foe's durability, Light Manipulation, Resistance to Soul Manipulation, Mind Manipulation and Existence Erasure (As a natural inhabitant of the Dark Area and thus is a nonexistent being), Self Information Manipulation and Reactive Evolution via Overwrite, Poison Manipulation | All previous abilities, Existence Erasure, Electricity Manipulation, Mind Destruction, Soul Destruction | All previous abilities, Transmutation, Soul Transmutation, Limited Probability Manipulation, Fire Manipulation, Attack Reflection | All previous abilities, Can raze with meteors, Age Manipulation (Can de-age his opponents), Flight | All previous abilities. Attack Potency: Wall level (Equal to other Rookie Digimon) | Country level (Comparable to other Champion level Digimon like Meramon) | At least Large Star level (Equal to Ultimate level Digimon such as Cerberumon) | At least Universe level+ (Has consistently shown itself to be a Digimon that is somewhat comparable to the Royal Knights) | At least Universe level+, possibly Multi-Universe level (Far stronger than Diaboromon. Is an Ultra Class Digimon and was able to fight the Digimon World: DS main protagonist is quite literally fought Chronomon right afterwards) | At least Multiverse level+, likely High Multiverse level+ (Contributed to the defeat of Mother Eater) | At least Multiverse level+, likely High Multiverse level+ (Fought the Digimon World: Next 0rder protagonist who was able to face Boltboutamon) Speed: Infinite (Is a natural inhabitant of the Dark Area) | Infinite | Infinite | Infinite, possibly Immeasurable (Comparable to the Royal Knights) | Immeasurable (Fought Mother Eater) | Immeasurable Lifting Strength: Unknown | Immeasurable Striking Strength: Wall Class | Country Class | At least Large Star Class | Solar System Class | At least Universal+ | At least Universal+, possibly Multi-Universal | At least Multiversal+, likely High Multiversal+ | At least Multiversal+, likely High Multiversal+ Durability: Wall level | Country level | At least Large Star level | Solar System level | At least Universe level+ | At least Universe level+, possibly Multi-Universe level | At least Multiverse level+, likely High Multiverse level+ | At least Multiverse level+, likely High Multiverse level+ Stamina: Extremely High Range: Several dozen meters | A few hundred kilometers to Universal as Diaboromon | Universal to Multiversal+ as Armageddemon Standard Equipment: Nothing notable Intelligence: Seems to be a highly intelligent and crafty Digimon. As Diaboromon and above it has consumed so much knowledge that it even considers itself to be all knowing. Diaboromon and Armageddemon were shown to be so powerful and skilled that they could give the likes of Omegamon trouble and even overpower him, proving that their skill level is close to that of the Royal Knights. Weaknesses: Insane. Quite Arrogant Notable Attacks/Techniques Overwrite: All Digimon can rewrite their data, so that they are able to react to various situations that were once problematic for it. This usually causes a gigantic increase in power and sometimes new skills and resistances are gained. However, the more emotional the Digimon is, the more violent the overwrite becomes. Keramon * '-Crazy Giggle (Bug Blaster):' Fires a shot of pre-eminent light with destructive power from its mouth while laughing. * '-Fool Out (Network Flapping):' Emits an unbearable discord. * '-Crazy Smoke:' Blows out poisonous smoke. * '-Crazy Turn:' Attacks by extendings its arms and spinning around. * Destroyer: An abilities that give all his attacks a 10% chance of instantly killing the opponent. * Crazy Turn: Attacks by extending its arms and spinning around. * Crazy Smoke: Blows out poisonous smoke. * Duplication: Keramon can make countless clones of itself to aid it in battle. Chrysalimon * Data Crusher: Destroys the opponent's configuration data with the tentacles extending from its back. This can mean destroying the mind, body and soul of the opponent individually or flat out erasing their existence by destroying them all at once. * Misconnecting: Flies up in the air and squashes the enemy with its huge body. Infermon * Spider Shooter (Hell's Grenade): Fires off shells of a terrible, destructive energy from the gun muzzle inside of its mouth. * Cocoon Attack: Charges the opponent with its cocoon form. Diaboromon * Catastrophe Cannon: Fires a powerful shot of destructive energy from its chest-cannon. * Paradise Lost: Uses all the power in its body to hit the enemy. * Cable Crusher: Stretches its arms and launches its huge clawed hands to slash or grab the enemy. *'System Failure:' Encases himself with a gigantic green sphere, blasting all nearby opponents away and causing them to devolve. * Virus Download: Holds his hands back, charging them, and then thrusts forward, extending his arms and shooting his hands forward. * Page Fault: Rolls over and strikes enemies with the blades on his back. * Line Surge: Spreads both of his arms outwards and spins in place. * Duplication: Diablomon can also produce copies of himself for aided attack or copies of Kuramon for aided defense. Armageddemon * Full Scale Attack (Black Rain): Fires energy shells from its back into the sky, which fall like rain as scattered beams. * Destiny Destroyer (Ultimate Flare): Emits a destructive energy wave from its gaping maw. Keys: Keramon | Chrysalimon | Infermon | Diaboromon | Armageddemon Databook and Digimon World: DS | Diaboromon (Cyber Sleuth) | Armageddemon (Next 0rder) Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Digimon Category:Technopaths Category:Poison Users Category:Primary Antagonists Category:Antagonists Category:Evil Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Movie Characters Category:Monsters Category:Toei Animation Category:Namco-Bandai Category:Light Users Category:Crazy Characters Category:Neutral Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Darkness Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Duplication Users Category:Status Effect Users Category:Soul Users Category:Mind Users Category:Information Users Category:Reactive Evolution Users Category:Transmutation Users Category:Fire Users Category:Attack Reflection Users Category:Age Users Category:Lightning Users Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 6 Category:Tier 4 Category:Tier 2